Age Old Traditions
by Helen Stillnight
Summary: Harry and co. starts their 6th year at Hogwarts. As term starts, in Welcoming Feast Dumbledore announces that they are taking one of oldest traditions to use again. All students will be paired into life partners, into so called 'marriage' by Sorting Hat. What this will mean for Harry and his friends? Slash, AU. Snarry. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 - The Pairing

**Helen Stillnight**

**December 28th of 2012**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter books or any of character, JKR does. No money was made by writing this.**

**Warnings: Slash. Slight AU. (OOCness), only partly HBP complient, contains some spoilers books 1 to 7. **

**Pairings: SS/HP, RW/PP, GW/BZ, DM/HG, LL/NL, DT/SF, TN/LB...**

**Summary: Headmaster had brilliant idea during summer before Harry and Co. 6th year. As term starts in Welcoming Feast he announces that they are taking one of oldest traditions to use again. All students will be paired into life partners, into so called 'marriage' by Sorting Hat. What this will mean for Harry and his friends?**

**Enjoy!**

**Helen Stillnight Presents**

**Age Old Traditions**

Chapter one - Pairing

Students were gathering to Great Hall to wait Sorting to begin to so that they could get to eat and then go to sleep. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting together in group and looking at teacher's table. Harry saw new Potions teacher Slughorn there and Snape was there too. He knew that Snape would taking position of Defense teacher this year. He didn't have grade high enough for potions so he had thought that he wouldn't have to see Snape other than meals and randomly at hallways. But no, Dumbledore had to give DADA position to _Snape _and hire new potions teacher. Harry suspected that old man did it just to spite Harry for causing mass destruction in his office at end of fifth year when...

When Sirius died.

Pain was stabbing at his heart painfully and numbing his mind. He had lost person who was truly part of his family. Dursleys didn't even count in that regard. Sure, Remus was friend of his parents and Sirius' but he was not really his family even if man counted him part of his pack.

Harry's mind was drawn suddenly back to present time when First years were led in Great Hall by stern looking McGonagall. Harry halfheartedly listened and watched sorting, his mind was drawn to head table again. Despite that Snape had gotten DADA position he looked sour, grim and down right murderous even, but this time those obsidian eyes were not directed to Harry for once, but rather to headmaster. Harry didn't know reason why Snape was glaring daggers at headmaster but he felt justified, that he wasn't only one who felt angry at old man.

Sorting ended soon enough and Dumbledore stood up. Harry caught sight of his right hand, it looked blackened and withered, dead. He wondered what had happened his hand but he didn't comment on it.

"Welcome for another year to Hogwarts for magical education. Older students, welcome back. I have few news to hand out before we can all dig into delicious meal waiting us. This year Horace Slughorn will be taking position of Potions Professor", Dumbledore droned on and this announcement was met with hall wide, furious applause.

Harry snorted. _Just you wait until he announces DADA position_, he thought sourly.

"And our very own Severus Snape has agreed on to take position of Defense against Dark Arts Professor", Dumbledore continued and Snape looked even more sour and annoyed than before.

Deafening silence was met that announcement. Not one person moved or spoke at first but then whisperings and mutterings started. Harry got annoyed by that and started to applaud for Snape, even if to end silence and mutterings.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry like he had grown second head. In fact every other person was staring at him. But soon enough Slytherins joined his applaud and other houses started to give rather feeble applause.

"Harry why did you...? I thought that you _hate _the git!", Ron whined when food appeared to tables.

"I wouldn't go as far a to say that I _hate_ him. It's more like rather intense _dislike_. And look at him, the way he is glaring at Slughorn and Dumbledore. It's like he _didn't want _to take DADA position but rather remain at Potions", Harry said and nodded towards head table, where Snape was indeed attempting wandless and wordless Avada Kedavra at Headmaster. "I think he was _forced_ onto DADA position."

Hermione looked at them and noticed that Harry was actually right about that. "Now that you mention it... He does look rather... Sour and angry", Hermione said feebly.

"Blimey..." Ron whimpered when former Potions Professor shot Gryffindor Trio murderous glare, especially at Harry. "This year is going to be pure hell.."

Harry nodded, not feeling so hungry but managed to eat few bites of his food on his plate. Feast was soon ending and Headmaster stood once again up and beamed everyone in Hall the way Harry _just knew_ that it was meaning unpleasant things for them.

"Now that everyone are adequately watered and fed, I have one last announcement to make", Dumbledore said and his eyes twinkled ominously. "Over the years many old and ancient traditions have been quit in our school and new ones have been made, but now is time to instigate one of the oldest ones back to use. Tomorrow everyone will gather in here after breakfast and Sorting Hat will pair you with person that is most compatible personality and soul wise. You may not argue against Hat's choice and it will be binding. The person chosen for you will be your life partner, and in essentially it means life long bonding with that said person. In other words it means _marriage_."

Silence was so deafening that one could have heard needle dropping to floor. And then shouts of protests and complaining begin.

Harry sat in his seat stunned and shocked, like Hermione and Ron did. "Why did he now instigate that stupid old tradition...?" Ron cursed and even Hermione didn't chide him for his language, she was too shocked for it. "Just think if you are paired with _**Slytherin**_!"

Harry paled from mere thought and looked at head table. He noted that Snape had already left hall, as if he couldn't bear to be in same room with anyone at the moment. He glanced quickly at Slytherin table and noticed with amusement that Malfoy was ranting at Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini about something, most likely about this bonding - _marriage_ - thingy. Parkinson was patting consolingly her friend onto back.

He wondered with whom he would end up with. He didn't wish to burden anyone with what he was forced to do. With whomever he would be paired would end up in mortal danger, and he didn't want that. Perhaps he could _beg_ the Hat not pair him with anyone but let him remain alone.

When other Gryffindors stood up and started to move towards to entrance hall to go Tower Harry asked Hermione for password, and after getting it he stayed alone in great hall for long time thinking about this new, insane twist.

He didn't even notice when it was midnight. He just stared enchanted ceiling at twinkling stars and cresent moon.

He was found from same spot from Gryffindor table an hour later by Snape who was patrolling hall ways. "Potter! What the hell are still here doing? Five points from Gryffindor for being out off the bed in middle of night!", Snape said with low voice and Harry was startled out of his thoughts.

"Sir!" Harry squeaked and sprung to his feet abruptly.

"Potter, I repeat, what the hell are you still doing here in Great Hall? Others have gone to bed for hours ago!", Snape whisper sort of snarled. "To bed, where you too should be currently."

"I - I - I was just thinking. This new insane thing Dumbledore has now planning", Harry said with low whisper like voice. "One have to wonder what caused him to resort this sort of insanity now."

There was tense silence and then Snape spoke with whispered tone. "It seems that we _both_ are thinking along the same lines. It seems that sanity, how ever questionable it may have been, has finally abandoned Headmaster. He does most absurd things every turn that makes one truly wonder if he truly is fully possession of his own mind."

Harry snorted softly. "Apparently we really are thinking same thing. Did Headmaster have difficulty this year to find DADA teacher that much that he gave position to you?" he asked and hurried to explain what he meant when he saw that Snape's face was turning thunderous as if he had been just insulted. "I didn't mean to insult, sir. It just that you seemed rather angry at feast when he announced that Slughorn was taking your place at potions. I got the feeling that you would have rather remained teaching potions than DADA", he said and grimaced then. "I met Slughorn when Dumbl - Headmaster Dumbledore took me to help him to persuade that smarmy up git teaching here. He's is nice enough but... he's tiresome and really smarmy up. Already collecting me to his Slug Club, where I have no slightest desire to be." Harry made face in remembrance of meeting man in train.

Snape had weird sort of look in his face. "Tiresome indeed... He was my teacher when I was still student here, too. He has indeed this annoying habit collecting promising students to his little club", he muttered and looked at enchanted ceiling showing night sky. "But off to bed with you now, Potter. Should I caught you again this night wandering around it will be detention for** week **and more lost points."

Harry smiled briefly at his professor and walked past him, muttering. "Night, professor."

Next morning rose bright and early. Harry didn't have even _slightest _desire to go Great Hall for this new insanity to be paired up with someone unknown person for rest of his life.

He dragged himself unwillingly to Hall while Hermione chattered with him unceasingly about this new - or rather age old tradition. With groan he hit his head to table when he saw Headmaster come in carrying Sorting Hat and his eyes twinkling madly. "It's official, he's gone off the edge", Harry mumbled, refusing to eat anything, feeling too sick to be able to. He restlessly stirred his tea looking around hall anxiously.

"I think this is good idea, Harry", Hermione said. "In old times when this tradition was still in use school used to have highest marks in Europe and it was so much more united than it is today", she said excitedly.

"Hermione", Harry said pointedly. "As much that might be true, I don't think that it would be good thing for me or one who ends up paired with me. I have bloody Voldemort after my arse - not literally of course", he added hurriedly as he saw Ron turn sickly shade of pale green and made sort of strangled noise. "Oh for the Merlin's sake Ron, get your head out of gutter! That was _**disgusting**_ thought."

Harry watched as pairing progress begin slowly from first years, processing up to second years and then third years and so forth. It took long hours before it reached 6th years.

Harry watched with fascination as his year mates were paired up. Hat didn't call out names but rather give piece of parchment after it had taken turn to look at their minds. Hermione was getting nervous, Harry took, amused, note. When Hermione was called she walked up to chair and sat down to it and when Hat was placed her head, she closed her eyes. It took only five or so minutes and when Hat was done she had lost all color from her face and she returned to Gryffindor table hand grasping with death grip piece of parchment.

Hermione wordlessly showed parchment to Harry and Ron. They were shocked. "Still think that this is _good_ idea?", Harry asked quietly not to give anything to out others.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. This is mental, _absolutely mental_. Of all people you had to get stuck with _**Malfoy**_ for rest of your life", Ron cursed as soon as Hermione had erected privacy spell around three of them.

"I take back my words, Harry. This _**IS**_ insane", Hermione said in verge of tears and face ashen pale. "Why it had to be _him_?"

"I don't know, 'Mione", Harry said and rubbed soothingly Hermione's shoulders. "I had chat with Snape last night and he _agreed with me _that this is completely insane. If Snape agrees with me then this has to be _**VERY **_bad."

Harry looked up in Hall and saw Malfoy strut smugly to chair, but his smug expression soon turned one of shocked, outrage and bewilderment. Harry had laugh at him. "Look at Malfoy, he got his answer. No doubt that he was expecting to end up with some pure-blooded, _vapid bint_, rather than extremely smart _muggleborn_."

Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy look so shell shocked and bewildered that she had to give wet laughter. "I think that this will serve him right. If I am to get married _to him_, of all people then I will do _everything_ in my power to make him _**regret**_ the day that he _ever_ dared to call me a 'mudblood'."

Ron cheered her. "That's right, 'Mione! You have good right hook, use it if he ever get calls you with that disgusting word again", he said. "And look at that, it seems that you are not only Gryffindor ending up with Slytherin. Laverder got Nott."

"You are right", Hermione said with chuckle, cheering up. "Perhaps this won't be so bad."

"Perhaps. Who knows. I will try argue my way out of this with Hat anyway. I don't want put anyone in danger for marrying me. Not while I have bloody Voldemort after my..." Harry said.

"_**Don't**_ Say it again, Harry! It gave a _really _bad mental image", Ron shuddered turning green again.

They laughed at that, even though the thought itself was _rather_ disturbing in all honesty. Hermione took privacy screen down and they continued to watch pairing process. All too soon it was Harry's turn.

With resignation he walked to up front and sat to chair, closing his eyes, and Hat was dropped down to his head.

_"Hello again, Mr. Potter"_, Sorting Hat greeted him kindly. _"Too bad that I can't sort you again right now. I still insist that you belong to Slytherin even though you are rather admirable Gryffindor."_

"Hello", Harry muttered. "Can I talk you out from pairing me with other student? I wouldn't want put him or her into mortal danger, what with Voldemort or rather Tom Riddle trying to kill me constantly", he said pleadingly, nearly begging. "Please?"

_"I am afraid that it is not possible, Mr Potter. I dare say that this person you will be paired with be help you immensely. Now, let me take a closer look at your soul so that I will know who you will be paired with"_, Hat said and Harry's mind went sort of blank haze. It took eternity in Harry's opinion but in reality it only took three or four minutes. _"Ah, I see. This is most interesting turn. Well, it shall be done",_ muttered mostly to himself, sounding slightly surprised.

Harry didn't like Hat's tone at all. He was too afraid to ask who he would be paired with. Hat was taken from his head and piece of folded parchment materialized this hand. _"C__ongratulations__, Mr. Potter. And g__ood luck, you will need it__"_, Hat's voice said kindly as he stood up.

"Thank you, Hat", Harry replied dejectedly and walked up to Gryffindor table, without looking up to his parchment. He wasn't yet ready to see whom name it contained.

He sat down to his set next to Hermione and opposite of Ron. "Who you ended up with?", Hermione asked nervously.

"Hat didn't tell me name, only gave parchment, and I didn't look at it yet. Judging Hat's reaction, I'm not sure if I dare even look at it", Harry replied.

"Well, you don't have to yet. You can do it when we are out of here and you can go to Room of Requirement, _alone_ if you want", Hermione said.

Ron was starting to look queasy as pairing was reaching W. Lunch had passed times ago and he hadn't even eaten anything due being so nervous.

When Ron's turn finally came he looked slightly green, and Harry and Hermione worried that he would actually faint or puke because of his nerves. As he was sitting in chair other two talked. "Who do you think Ron would end up with?", Harry asked looking around Hall, trying to guess who it could be.

"There isn't much of choices left. It could be someone of students that are still here, or someone who has graduated recently , Hermione said with low voice and looked at Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring at her. She simply brushed his stare away and searched table with her eyes. Pansy Parkinson was staring intently at Ron. "I think it might be Parkinson. She is staring rather... _Intensively_ at him", she said with feeble voice. "And Malfoy is staring at me again."

Harry's head snapped at Slytherin table and he gave his most threatening, warning glare at Malfoy, as if daring to mess with Hermione and to see consequences of that. Malfoy turned pale and averted his eyes quickly. "If Malfoy dares to hurt you, I **will** hex his _bullocks_ _off_ and transfigure them into earrings for you, 'Mione", he stated so solemnly that Hermione couldn't help herself but to laugh mirthful tears in her eyes for that.

Ron returned to table, slightly pale but other wise okay. "Okay, what got Hermione laugh so much that she is crying?" he asked from Harry, who repeated his solemn vow to Ron who had similar reaction as Hermione had.

After they calmed a bit Harry asked Ron about his pair. "Pansy Parkinson", Ron replied with groan. "I have to marry a _**Slytherin**_."

"Hey, it isn't so bad. It could have been Bulstrode", Harry consoled him and handed him a Chocolate frog and another one for Hermione. "I hope these will cheer you little bit."

Hermione chuckled and gave hug him. "Thanks Harry, you are best", she said.

"Yeah, mate", Ron and opened his box. Frog tried to jump off but he quickly snatched it from hind-leg He bit off it and peered into box for what card he had gotten. "_Blimey_, Harry... I got most rarest card...!"

"Really?", Harry perked up. "Then congratulations are in order, I think", he said cheerfully.

"I got Salazar Slytherin", Hermione piped up and looked at with fascination. "He's quite handsome. Looks_** much **_like Harry, don't you think, Ron?"

Ron took at Hermione's card and nearly dropped it. "_Ah bloody hell_...! He could be your _twin, _Harry, if you were bit older, had longer hair, got rid of your glasses and covered up your scar", he whispered with awe. "Do you think that you _**really **_would be related to the Slytherin after all, Harry? You do speak a parseltongue, I mean. This says that _**only**_ flesh and blood of the Slytherin line can speak a parseltongue."

Harry helplessly shrugged. "I don't know. Dumbledore _insisted_ that my ability is from Voldemort when he tried to kill when I was baby", he said with small voice. "Is there some way to find out if I _really_ am related to Salazar Slytherin, Hermione?"

"Well, there are some very difficult and complicated charms. Potion would be easier to make than to attempt charm", Hermione replied. "I can help you if you really want to try find it out", she offered.

"Try imagining _You-know-Who's_ reaction if you really are descended from the Slytherin. But that would mean that you are related to _him_ as well", Ron snorted.

Harry chortled and shook his head in amusement. "Quite heavy blow for to old _Tommy-boy_."

"Oh, shush you now", Hermione said but her eyes as well were dancing with mirth.

Later that evening Harry was sitting alone in Room of Requirement staring at fire crackling merrily in fireplace. He had yet to summon enough courage to look at his piece of parchment. He knew he couldn't postpone it much longer. No student had come to him after Pairing had ended so he assumed that it was someone who had recently graduated. Or if it wasn't, then they lacked nerve to come up like Harry did.

He took deep breath and pulled parchment from his pocket, playing with it. He closed his eyes and folded it open, and then opened his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at name frozen in place.

"No no no no no... NO, it _just_ can't be!", he mumbled and started to rock himself with mutter of 'nononono's.

To floor fluttered parchment, written with green in was simple words deciding his fate.

_'Bond Mate of Hadrian James Potter:_

_Severus Tobias Snape, birthdate January 9th 1960. _

_House: Slytherin. _

_Graduation: June 30th 1978_

_Occupation: Defense Against Dark Art's Professor and House Head of Slytherin in Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry. Potions Master._

_Regards, Sorting Hat of Hogwarts.'_

__

**This is first chapter. I have second ready and third one under progress. But I will have to wait to see how you dear readers will respond to this. I know this may be similar one other fic, I got idea and inspiration sort of from there quite sometime ago, but I have only now recently gotten myself to write it, after much pondering and debating. So, yeah, I hope you like. **

**Regards, Stillnight.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting with Snape

Chapter two - Meeting with Snape

Harry didn't sleep that night, **at all**. He couldn't. Sleep avoided him studiously and his mind kept wandering back to that parchment. He kept fearing how his friends would react to news him marrying _second most _feared and hated professor in Hogwarts recent history. Title of _most hated _professor went in consensus to Dolores Umbridge (but that was beside the point). But he most feared how Snape would be reacting to Hat's decision. He wondered if he would survive alive that meeting and if he should start write his **Last Will **just in case that Snape would _murder _him.

When morning finally dawned upon Hogwarts Harry had written his **Last Will** in all seriousness and packed all his belongings just in that case that Snape would murder him _after all_. Though Harry _dearly hoped_ that it would not get _that_ far. Harry had placed his **Will** to his trunk and left down to dungeons, clutching the parchment Sorting Hat had given him. He was going to tackle this like Gryffindor he was and meet Snape before breakfast started.

As he pale-faced and defiant determination etched into his expression he trudged toward dungeons, using Marauders Map to find man's quarters. It was barely six in morning and Harry wondered that how Snape would take early morning intrusion to his quarters. _Probably not too well_, he mused with wry smile.

He arrived to Snape's quarters way too soon if asked Harry and stood for five minutes gathering his wits and courage to knock the portrait frame. He swallowed thickly and knocked hesitantly. Man in portrait woke up with surprised jolt.

"Oh, hello there, young Gryffindor", portrait said with sleepy yawn. "You have come to meet young Severus?"

Harry smiled nervously. "Good morning, sir. Uh, yes, I came to meet him. But he isn't exactly, erm, expecting to see me. But I - I need to speak with him, quite _desperately_ actually", he said struggling with words.

"I see. I'll go to fetch him then. It'll take just a moment", portrait said kindly taking note of disheveled and tired appearance of young Gryffindor.

Harry watched as man in the portrait disappeared from view. He leaned nervously against cold stone wall and closed his eyes, _praying_ whatever deity was listening that Snape wouldn't kill him _straight_ away. And not torture him, either.

It took few very long minutes before the portrait opened with ominous creak and expressionless face of Severus Snape stared from doorway at Harry Potter. "Potter, what in _blazes_ you want at this hour of morning? Sun hasn't even come up yet", he said with scowl and took then note of Gryffindor's appearance. "Have you slept _at all_ last night?" he asked.

Harry took deep, shuddering breath and opened his eyes. "Morning, sir. And no, I couldn't sleep... I was too occupied to fell asleep at all", he said and pushed himself apart from wall. "May I come in? What I need to speak about with you isn't exactly topic that can discussed in corridor or doorway", he said and his grasp around folded parchment tightened.

Snape's gaze fell onto parchment. "This has something to do with yesterday's Pair Sorting, doesn't it?"

Harry didn't trust his voice at the moment so he just nodded. "Alright then, come in", Snape amended finally.

Snape allowed Harry to enter into his quarters, grudgingly, and led him to living room. "Take a seat, I'll go make some tea", he said. "When I come back you better be ready tell me why felt need to speak about Pair Sorting with **me** and _not your bond mate_", he said and disappeared into room Harry supposed was kitchen.

It didn't take long for Snape to return with tea-tray. He put tray down to table between two plush armchairs and sat down directly facing Harry. "Now,_ speak_", he said and took his teacup and sipped his tea.

Harry paled further and with trembling hand he gave parchment to Slytherin house head. Snape, frowning, took parchment to his left hand while holding teacup in right. He easily unfolded it and abruptly coughed to his tea. "What kind _**joke **_this is, Potter?" he demanded placing cup down and glared at now ashen pale Gryffindor.

"It isn't any kind joke or prank, sir", Harry said with small, trembling voice. "I was afraid that you would react badly to this. I _asked_ Hat not to pair me with no-one because of Voldemort but it _refused_ to listen me..." he swallowed audibly and shrunk down in his armchair, shivering with fear. "If... if you are going to murder me because of this...", he said barely audibly, "_please,_ let it be swift and painless."

Snape looked at parchment in incomprehension and then fearful young black-haired Gryffindor, and pinched his nose bridge and covered his face then with groan. "I _**knew**_ that this was pure insanity from very start. I'm going to _**murder**_ Albus for this", muttered darkly under his breath and looked then at Harry. "Have you told anyone about this yet?"

Harry shook his head and said with small voice. "No, no one knows."

"Not even your two ever faithful friends miss Granger and mister Weasley?", Snape asked unbelievingly.

"Not even them. I thought it would best tell you first", Harry replied. "Are you going to murder me _now_?" he asked hesitantly.

Snape raised his eyebrow. "What makes you _think _that I would _actually_ murder you for this, Potter?" he asked amusement obvious in his voice.

Harry stared him wide-eyed. "You are not? Going to kill me then? Aren't you angry about this, at least? I got things badly messed up again, and this time dragged _you_ into it", he mumbled and drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"If there is someone to blame all this it is _Albus_, not you Potter. It wasn't your choise to make but the Sorting Hat's and you_ tried _to talk it out of it, without success", Snape darkly said and returned to stare parchment once more. Tea was long forgotten at this point.

"Is there _anything_ that we can do about this? Is this already... I don't know, sealed, or something?", Harry asked timidly, peering Snape under his fringe.

Snape thought about it carefully before he answered. "I don't think this can be negated or cancelled out, but I _will_ try find some answers to this. I definitely didn't expect _this_ to happen when Albus announced Pair Sorting to be taken use again", he said frowning, voice weary despite it being just early morning. "That man has gone _finally_ absolutely raving, barking mad."

"Well... At least I wasn't _only_ one Gryffindor to get paired with Slytherin", Harry muttered under his breath and picked gingerly his tea-cup from table.

"Oh? Who else did?" Snape asked curious about that. Only few of his older Slytherins had revealed at this point with whom they were paired with.

Harry gave small laugh, melting away his nervousness. "Lavender Brown and Nott, Ginny and Zabini, Ron with Pansy Parkinson and Hermione with _**Malfoy**_... I dare say that their union will be quite lively", he laughed quietly and added. "I wonder, though, if Malfoy _still _remembers when Hermione punched him into nose in our third year."

Snape's lips twitched that looked like unwilling smile. "So** that** is what happened back then. I wondered it when he refused to reveal who had hit him. What provoked miss Granger into a such violent activity?", he asked.

"Malfoy called her **'weak mudblood'** if I remember it correctly", replied Harry to Snape's inquire. "And Hermione _hates_ be referred as a weak and a mudblood is mightily _disgusting_ word."

"Ah, I see", Snape nodded sagely.

"What are we going to do now?", Harry asked more bravely now that Snape wasn't going to kill him, at the moment at least. "I have no intention to mention about this to my friends until we are sure that it can't be negated."

"We have to talk about this with Albus and Minerva. There is no need to pull other people into this mess", Snape said pursing his lips. "Minerva will be having kittens about this, that is sure."

"She is rather scary when she's angry", Harry mumbled.

"Quite so", Severus agreed solemnly.

When Harry arrived at Great Hall for breakfast time he saw people from all houses talking with each others. _Newly formed couples_, he surmised and slipped to sit to his seat next to Hermione, scaring bejesus out of her.

"Morning, Hermione", Harry said.

"Harry!", Hermione nearly screeched. "Where you were this morning? You weren't in dorms or common room when we woke up."

"Just thinking about things. I gathered my courage last night in RoR and read my parchment. I met the person early on this morning and we agreed that we are not going to reveal it to anyone _just_ yet. We are going to have talk with Dumbledore to see if we can cancel this out", he told and munched his toast and ate ravenously his eggs. "What about you? Did you have talk with Malfoy yet?"

"Not yet", Hermione sighed miserably. "This is going to be hell."

"Remember what I said yesterday. I will stand behind what I said about hexing his bullocks off if he hurts you", Harry reminded her very solemnly and Hermione giggled little about it.

"This week will be very busy", Hermione said and searched Malfoy with her eyes from Slytherin table. "And I need to owl my parents... Oh, God, Harry! My parents! Dad is going murder Malfoy", she realized and her eyes grew wide. "How I will explain this to them?" she asked with panicked voice.

"Hermione, calm down. It's not your job to try to explain this your parents", Harry said with strong voice. "Dumbledore caused this mess and he _will_ explain your mom and dad why exactly you are going to marry that dastardly git Malfoy. But imagine how hard time _**Malfoy**_ will be having when he tries to explain _his_ father why he has to marry _a muggleborn_. And not just _any_ muggleborn, but _a Gryffindor_ one", he said wryly.

"You are right", Hermione agreed.

Not long after that Headmaster arrived to Hall and many students were giving him evil eye, including Harry and Hermione. And Snape and McGonagall, too. Apparently Snape had told her about who Sorting Hat had chosen for him.

When everyone was in Hall headmaster spoke up. "I trust that all of you know by know with whom they were paired with. I hope that everyone has brought their parchment with them. Those who have been paired with person who has already graduated, please gather here next to Professor Sinestra."

There was mutterings and mumblings and rustling of clothing and a parchment. Harry pulled his own from his pocket and glared at it for few seconds and stood then up. Hermione gave him bewildered look. "I will explain when I can, I promise, but not just now", he said and trudged toward Professor Sinestra, who was their Astronomy teacher. Harry stopped in front of headmaster and gave him extra evil eye just for added measure. And Dumbledore just had gall to smile him.

"Now, rest of you, go for to your bond mate and face each other", headmaster continued. Students started to shift around hall towards their bondmates, forming pairs. "And now, place left hand's palm to palm your bondmate and repeat after me your **Promise of Bond** ritewords. Now, repeat: _**Faciam promitto anima mea ad te.**_ _'I will promise my Soul to thee'_."

There was ritewords exchanged and magic flared in golden light around their hands. Hermione noticed that in her ring finger had now engagement ring. It was made of platinum and it had polished moonstones and amethysts. Malfoy had matching ring in his finger.

They both felt decidedly awkward after promise rite and didn't know how to behave. Hermione looked for Ron who was red-faced and Parkinson was grinning winningly as she grasped his hand and in their ring fingers had white gold rings embedded several sapphires and rubies.

Harry stood bored near wall and shook his head in amusement. Perhaps this would be fun to follow what was going to happen in this school year. It promised interesting year, at least. Those whom future partner had already graduated were ushered one of free tables to write missives to inform them about the Sorting Hat's Pairings choices. Harry felt ridiculous as he scrawled letter to Snape. When he had finished it he sealed it to envelope which he spelled so that it could opened only by Snape and no one else, even if it by some cosmic mistake ended in wrong hands. He handed it to McGonagall who handed it to Snape who slipped it into one of his many pockets.

With roll of his eyes he left from Great Hall and settled to front door entrance stairs.

Snape slipped out of hall to corridor to read letter Potter had written him. He shook letter open and peered at scrawling that was Potter's handwriting.

_'Dear Professor Snape_

_I feel utterly ridiculous that I have write this letter to you when I have already told you that Hat chose you for me to bond with. But nonetheless I do as I have told to do, so..._

_I feel humbled to inform you that you have been given honor to be bonded with me by choice made by Hogwarts School's Sorting Hat as old tradition was invoked recently by our __esteemed__ Headmaster Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore. I would feel honored if you would agree to meet with me this week's thursday, September 5th, in private setting. If date is not favorable for you please inform me so that we can set new date for meeting._

_Sincerely yours_

_Hadrian 'Harry' J. Potter'_

Snape noted that letter was heavily laced with wry sarcasm and it amused him greatly. Snorting he folded letter back to its envelope. He cast 'Point me!' spell to locate Potter and started to follow his wand as it guided him to right direction.

He found Potter sitting on front entrance's stairs staring passing clouds slightly amused expression on his face. He stood next the Potter. "I got your letter, Potter. I didn't realize that you owned a such sarcastic wit", he said.

Harry just hummed and turned his face toward his teacher. "Just because I don't use it often, or in your presence, doesn't mean that I'm not capable of using it", he replied wryly.

"I realize that", Snape said amusedly. "I found quite interesting litany of charms on letter and envelope. Paranoid much, Potter?"

Harry raised his eyebrow imperiously at that question. "I wouldn't say paranoid, yet, just overly cautious. And is it really a paranoia when people are out to get you?" he asked.

"Ah, true enough", Snape amended. They stayed in for uncomfortable silence for few minutes before Harry broke it.

"How long it will take you to find some sort of answers to this bonding thingy and if it can be cancelled out?", Harry asked.

"I do not know for a certain but I will start immediately when I have a free moment. Which incidentally would mean... right about now", Snape replied Gryffindor's question. "And what you shall be doing, Potter?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Currently I'm trying not to panic, truth to be told", he answered with tight tone. "This scares me more than Voldemort, currently. If we, you and I, were to bond - _to marry_ - each other... I will be putting you into even more greater danger than you are already. And knowing Dumbledore, he will do everything in his power to make this bonding to happen. He is always nagging for both of us to get over our mutual dislike for each other... If I didn't knew any better I'd say he knew this would happen when he decided to enact that stupid pairing thingy."

Snape didn't say anything to Potter but he knew that boy was correct in his assumptions. He admitted that this frightened a bit him too. It would meant that he was marrying a teen, not even in of age yet. 20 years of his junior, young enough to be his _son_. And if he was bonded to Potter, it would be only matter of time before his career as spy for the Light would be over and his name would take place right next to Potter in Dark Lord's _Wanted Dead_ hit list.

Snape jolted back to from his thoughts when he heard Potter muttering darkly under his breath. "Malfoy better be behaving himself, or I _**will hex**_ his **bullocks** off... And transfigure them into _**earrings**_ for Hermione", he heard boy say. "... or re-attach them to his forehead..." Snape bit his tongue avoid laughing out loud. The Potter surely had a creative threats. He would have to remember that for a future references.

"I will be returning to my quarters to do researching. And perhaps even pester Albus later", he said.

Potter nodded. "Okay. I will see you then later, perhaps in lunch", he said absent-mindedly and stood up. "I have to go check how my friends are coping with their new... bondmates."

Snape snorted. "You do that."

***** SSHP *****


End file.
